


Una lección para Santa

by ShikiDark



Category: Naruto
Genre: Humor, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, NaruSasu Day, One Shot, Romance, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 06:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17782436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShikiDark/pseuds/ShikiDark
Summary: La navidad es una preciosa época donde todos comparten, pero ¿qué pasaría si la misma corriera peligro? ¿quien seria capaz de atentar contra tan bella fiesta? Santa tenia la culpa, no escucho a su elfo y había metido la pata ¿como solucionaría lo que el mismo ocasiono?





	Una lección para Santa

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimot, sólo el fanfic es mío. Es un AU
> 
>  
> 
> ESTE FIC ES PARTE DEL INTERCAMBIO DEL GRUPO SHH NARUSASU SASUNARU

**BASADO EN EL CAP 230 DE NARUTO SHIPPUDEN “EL CONTRAATAQUE DE LOS CLONES DE SOMBRA”**

 

ONE SHOT UNA LECCION PARA SANTA

 

Era la noche previa a la navidad y en todas las casas se respiraba la armonía típica de la fecha. En la quietud de la noche, ningún sonido se escuchaba, ni siquiera el más pequeño ratón provocaba sonidos que rompieran tal quietud. La oscuridad de los hogares sólo se interrumpía por las luces que emitían los adornos navideños del árbol, el cual con cada adorno emitía su luz de manera intermitente variando sus colores, y quizás el fuego de alguna chimenea encendida iluminaba tenuemente para brindar calor al hogar. Santa Claus llegaba por la chimenea, como una suave ventisca sin ser detectado, materializándose delante del árbol. Iba vistiendo su típico traje rojo, con gorro incluido, el gordito bonachón con su barba blanca tan característica llegaba al hogar. Llevando su enorme saco cargado de regalos para los niños buenos que habitaban en esa casa.

—Estoy muy atrasado y no tengo un sólo segundo que perder, no podré comer las galletas ni tomar la leche ttebayo. —Se quejó con enormes lágrimas de cocodrilo escapando de sus azules ojos.

—El lado bueno es que no engordaras, ya de por si eres bastante rellenito —se burló el elfo navideño que acompañaba a Santa en su tarea.

—Sólo los humanos creen que estoy gordo. —Se quejó el de pelo blanco— Sino tócame, ve esto —exclamó levantando un poco su traje rojo para mostrar su abdomen redondo y fofo—. Es puro músculo y abdominales bien marcados.

—A nadie le importa, Dobe. Por ahora estas gordito y viejo. —Siguió mofándose el elfo sentado en la mesa mientras comía una galleta.

—Cuando la magia de la navidad sea usada por completo volveré a ser el adonis que siempre fui ttebayo —exclamó feliz el hombre vestido de rojo—. Jojo.

—Tu risa es irritante —bufó con molestia el azabache—. Ahora muévete antes de que tus clones se descontrolen de nuevo.

—¡No fue mi culpa lo que pasó! —gritó exasperado de que su ayudante aun le recordara el incidente del día anterior.

—Sí lo fue —respondió con simpleza el elfo colocando los dulces en las medias navideñas.

Ambos recordaban aquel incidente que por poco arruina la navidad como si fuese ayer… de hecho si había ocurrido el día anterior. Bueno, por tal razón tenían muy frescos los recuerdos de cómo Santa Claus en persona y por mérito propio, por poco arruina la navidad.

 

En el Polo Norte, el 23 de diciembre, a dos días de la navidad, aunque pocos lo creyeran, vivía el querido San Nicolás o Santa Claus, como frecuentemente se le decía. Aquel hombre de barba blanca y cabellos canos, de figura regordeta, risa alegre y jocosa. La realidad es que lo único de verdadero en Santa Claus era lo de la risa alegre y naturaleza noble, porque en lo que respectaba a su apariencia, era un joven de unos aparentes veinte años, de cabellera rubia, ojos azules y marquitas únicas que simulaban ser bigotes en sus mejillas. La apariencia que todos los humanos tenían en mente, no era más que una fachada de Santa producida por la acumulación de la magia navideña; la cual al concentrase en su cuerpo lo modificaba y hasta no agotar la magia el día 25 de diciembre, no regresaría a la normalidad. Aquella apariencia normal de un joven adulto correspondía a alguien que respondía a cierto nombre para los allegados, el cual era…

—¡DOBE! —gritó la persona más cercana para el rubio. Cuyo verdadero nombre era Naruto Uzumaki, pero Dobe para su elfo.

—¡QUE NO ME DIGAS ASI, TEME! —respondió enojado el de ojos azules.

—Entonces deja de meterte donde no te llaman —exclamó exasperado la otra “persona”.

—Pero es que ustedes estaban muy ocupados yo sólo quería ayudar ttebayo. —Se justificó Santa con cara de perrito regañado.

—Podemos hacer nuestra parte de manera eficiente sin ti —afirmó el elfo navideño de cabello negro.

Este elfo era el más cercano al rubio, al ser la mano derecha de Santa Claus, era diferente a todo lo que creían los humanos, ya que poseía unos cabellos azabaches con reflejos azulados, ojos negros, piel blanca como la nieve del lugar y un mal humor que rompía por completo la ilusión de que los elfos navideños eran las criaturas alegres y juguetonas. Aquella imagen que siempre venían a la mente al pensar en cómo eran los elfos quedaba destruida por éste. El nombre de este ser de orejas puntiagudas era Sasuke Uchiha, segundo al mando en el taller del polo norte, jefe y supervisor de todos los demás elfos que allí trabajaban.

Si hay algo que hastiaba a este elfo era ser llamado “duende”, ellos eran elfos y era muy marcada la diferencia que tenía con los duendes. Desde hace muchísimos años existían los duendes, se decía que los duendes nacieron en los pantanos, que eran unos niños traviesos, maleducados y rebeldes, que no hacían caso a la mamá. Un día se reunieron muchos niños y fueron a los pantanos y Dios los castigó por no obedecer a la mamá. Después los niños se convirtieron en duendes, con piel verde unos y otros con cabello mono y de ojos verdes. Ellos por ser malos se merecieron ese castigo y desde entonces existían los duendes.

Contrario al caso de aquellos niños que fueron maldecidos por Dios, se encontraban los elfos, aquellas criaturas que fueron bendecidos por sus virtudes, por lo cual se les permitía asistir a Santa Claus y ser sus ayudantes. Lo que todos los elfos navideños tenían en común con los duendes, es que poseían la apariencia de niños de doce años. No todos ellos eran alegres y carismáticos, cada quien poseía una personalidad propia que los hacia diferentes a los demás. Sin embargo, no cabía dudas que el más destacado de ellos era Sasuke Uchiha por ser la mano derecha de Santa y por ser el que dirigía a todos los demás. Incluso su ropa lo hacía destacar dado que todos los elfos vestían de verde con cascabeles en sus gorros y zapatos, mientras que él vestía de negro en su totalidad. Según Sasuke, fue una pésima idea de parte de su jefe aprobar el diseño de ropa que ofrecieron Gai y Rock Lee, dos elfos obsesionados con el verde. A Santa le gustó el diseño de ellos y lo convirtió en el uniforme oficial, uno que él pudo evitar por su rango.

—No me estoy entrometiendo ttebayo. —Trató de justificar el rubio cuando el elfo trató de echarlo a patadas del taller de los juguetes.

—Si sigues usando tu magia para hacer clones de ti mismo —comenzó a explicar en un tono de reproche el de la apariencia de niño—, te cansarás en exceso y no estarás en condiciones para la noche buena.

—Yo puedo soportarlo, no debes preocuparte tanto. —Insistió el rubio sosteniéndose con fuerza de la puerta, mientras el azabache lo empujaba con todas sus fuerzas tratando de echarlo.

Para poder repartir los regalos de navidad alrededor del mundo en tan sólo una noche, Santa tenía un secreto especial, con su magia él se clonaba para repartir a mayor velocidad todos los obsequios al mismo tiempo. Este pequeño truco requería de enormes cantidades de magia, por lo que generalmente el rubio no se hacía cargo de nada que no fuera descansar para tener la mayor cantidad de energía mágica disponible para la gran noche. Eso, y que solía meterse en problemas al realizar las tareas cotidianas de los elfos, como cuando trató de entrenar a los renos y estos se volvieron más rebeldes de lo que eran antes del “entrenamiento” del rubio.

Precisamente en ese momento había una cantidad exagerada de clones de Naruto fabricando juguetes, envolviendo regalos, alimentando a los renos, entre otras tareas correspondientes a los elfos. Al enterarse de esto, el jefe de dichas tareas, no se lo tomó nada bien y fue inmediatamente a reprender a su “jefe” por su manera de actuar. Los demás elfos sólo se alejaron del enojado Uchiha sabiendo que, aunque Naruto-santa fuera el jefe de ellos, quien en verdad mandaba con mano de hierro era Sasuke-elfo. Uchiha se había resignado a que su rubio jefe no haría desaparecer los clones hasta que el trabajo estuviera acabado, por lo cual para tratar de que el Dobe conservara algo de magia, dejó que hiciera lo que quisiera, mientras él apuraba a los demás elfos con sus labores. Uzumaki se sentía feliz de poder ayudar, pese a las negativas de su elfo, pero le daba igual. Estuvo junto a sus clones trabajando durante horas, hasta que al fin parecía que terminaron los pendientes.

—¡TERMINAMOS! —gritó emocionado uno de los clones del rubio al ver que lograron envolver todos los obsequios que tenían delante.

—Se acabó —dijo otro, aliviado de terminar con tiempo de sobra—. Buen trabajo.

—Bien, ya casi está todo listo ttebayo. —Comprobó complacido el Naruto original mirando a sus agotados clones y el trabajo finalizado—. Ahora liberaré la técnica.

—Al fin podremos descansar —agradeció uno de los clones.

—¡SANTA, SANTA! —llegó gritando agitadamente uno de sus elfos—. Aún nos queda mucho por hacer, hay juguetes que no sabemos fabricar, ayúdanos con tus clones por favor —pidió desesperado el pequeño trabajador de apariencia de doce años.

—Entendido, lo harán ahora mismo ttabayo —afirmó tranquilamente el original sin deshacer su técnica.

—¿Qué? —gritaron al unísono todas las copias.

—¿Vas a hacer que trabajemos más? —cuestionó con lágrimas en los ojos uno de los clones.

—Ahora mismo necesitamos todas las manos posibles —explicó con simpleza el rubio que los creó.

—Pero nosotros… —intentó replicar uno de ellos.

—A trabajar, a trabajar —ordenó el original, sin darle importancia al reclamo de sus agotadas copias.

—Incluso si sólo somos clones esto es demasiado —se quejó enojado uno de ellos.

Luego de aquella infructuosa queja que Uzumaki prefirió ignorar, los clones no tuvieron más remedio que obedecer aun con el cansancio que sentían. Luego de un extenuante trabajo, los clones se hallaban tirados en el suelo de madera, tratando de recuperar fuerzas, según ellos, su yo original se excedía en la cantidad de magia que usaba de manera descuidada.

—Deberíamos revisar si no hay más pendientes ttebayo —dijo agotado el Santa verdadero.

—Sí, ve tú —contestó con los ojos cerrados uno de los clones.

—Mejor ve tú —habló otro de los clones sin poder aguantar el cansancio.

—Yo estoy más cansado, al ser el original siento diferente que ustedes que sólo son clones —respondió en tono de mando el verdadero.

—¿Ehh? Nunca había escuchado algo como eso —contestó sorprendido de lo descarado que era su creador.

—La carga del líder es más pesada ttebayo —se justificó quien se clonó.

—¿Quién te ha hecho líder? —cuestionó con molestia uno de los Naruto.

—¿Qué dijiste? —Al auténtico Santa esa manera de responderle no le causó la más mínima gracia.

—¡Eso es injusto! —reclamó enojado uno de los tantos chicos de ojos azules—. Nos has mantenido durante mucho tiempo cumpliendo todas las labores posibles y cuando al fin parece que terminamos, te niegas a deshacer la técnica.

—¿Quién te crees que somos? —preguntó uno de los clones muy molesto sosteniendo del cuello de la ropa al original.

—Son mis clones y deben hacer exactamente lo que les digo. —La manera despectiva y fría en la que su creador se expresó hizo que a los clones no les sentarán nada bien esas palabras.

—No te molestes en alguien como él —habló uno de los clones sosteniendo el brazo con el que uno de ellos sostenía el cuello del original—. No toma en cuenta siquiera a sus propios clones.

—Es imposible tomar en cuenta a un montón de copias mías ttebayo —respondió con burla el auténtico cuando fue liberado del agarre que tenían sobre él.

—¿En verdad piensas así? —cuestionó en un tono de voz completamente sombrío una de las copias.

—¿Saben qué? Están defectuosos —les habló el original mirándolos con desprecio—. No necesito un montón de clones inútiles que se quieren pasar de listos. Haré unos nuevos y mejores ttebayo.

—¿Así que sólo nos desaparecerás por no obedecerte? —preguntó muy indignado uno de los tantos rubios.

—¡Liberación! —exclamó el auténtico intentando desaparecer a sus copias, pero lo extraño fue que, a diferencia de las veces anteriores en las que lo hizo, esta vez cinco de sus copias permanecieron intactas.

La gran mayoría de sus clones se esfumaron en una voluta de humo, sólo quedaron cinco, por alguna razón que él no llegaba a comprender. Todas esas imitaciones suyas eran idénticas en cuanto a la apariencia, el cabello rubio, ojos azules, etc. Sin embargo, a simple vista saltaban ciertas actitudes corporales y expresiones faciales que hicieron a Naruto ponerles un sobrenombre en su mente. Al parecer cada uno de los clones representaba una parte de su propia personalidad.

 **Naruto alegre** : Se le veía muy sonriente, mostrando todos los blancos dientes que poseía. Ese seguro que tenía la parte hiperactiva de su personalidad, ya que no podía ni siquiera quedarse quieto estando parado, saltaba en el mismo lugar donde tendría que haberse quedado quieto.

 **Naruto llorón** : Para desgracia del Uzumaki, tendría que darle la razón a Sasuke. Según el azabache, él era un gran llorón, que fácilmente soltaba lágrimas hasta por las más ridículas pequeñeces. Si ese clon representaba una parte de él, definitivamente seria su lado más sensible, pero que, a su vez, sí que era llorón. Entre los balbuceos y sollozos que tenía alcanzó a distinguir como unas frases decían: “ _Es muy cruel lo que le hacemos al original”. “Estamos arruinando la navidad pobre niños”. “Es triste que no todos comamos ramen cada día”_

 **Naruto blando** : Esa versión suya estaba al lado de su “yo” llorón consolándolo. Él mismo lo que quería era pegarle a ese clon y hacerlo que deje de llorar por las malas. Sin embargo, el “Naruto-blando” no le decía absolutamente nada por aquella molesta actitud. Simplemente le contaba como todo estaría bien, que no se preocupara y un sinfín de cursilerías acompañadas por una sonrisa de completa comprensión y paciencia. Esa faceta suya era muy poco usual y sólo era vista en momentos muy importantes, los cuales solían incluir a cierto elfo moreno.

 **Naruto sexy jutsu** : Era un clon que poseía una actitud calcada de la que usaba cuando se transformaba en mujer usando su hechizo “sexy no jutsu”. Generalmente lo usaba para gastar bromas a los elfos de más edad, como uno sumamente pervertido, uno de larga cabellera blanca de nombre Jiraiya. Aquel anciano elfo era su blanco favorito por ser fácil de engañar y manipular usando la mencionada técnica, aunque en varias ocasiones funcionó igual de bien con otros elfos. Si su clon fuera mujer lo entendería, pero este era hombre, no debería comportarse de aquella manera estando en un cuerpo masculino. A ese clon definitivamente lo desconocería, ya que sería el hazmerreír y la causa de la eterna burla de Sasuke si se enteraba. Dado que los clones reflejan una parte de su personalidad, dejar que el elfo viera ese clon, sería darle pie a que siga llamándolo “nenaza”.

 **Naruto oscuro** : Parecía ser su lado maquiavélico y travieso, aquella sonrisa zorruna que portaba auguraba cosas no muy gratas para él. Ese rubio de mirada picara, tramaba algo de cuidado y podía apostar lo que sea a que ya tenía un plan contra él. Nada más ver aquel brillo malicioso en aquellos ojos azules idénticos a los propios, sabía que ese sería el más peligroso de los cinco.

—¿Qué no lo sabias? —preguntó con burla el “Naruto-oscuro”—. La invocación y liberación depende de los deseos de los clones —explicó con una sonrisa que le causaba escalofríos.

—Compórtense de una vez ttebayo —ordenó molesto de la rebeldía de sus propias copias.

—¡NOS NEGAMOS! —gritaron acorde todas las imitaciones rubias.

Rápidamente los clones se abalanzaron contra el real peleando contra éste en busca de capturarlo, consiguieron someter fácilmente y en poco tiempo a su versión original al superarlo en número. Lo amordazaron y ataron para proceder a dejarlo oculto en un cuarto donde solían guardar los juguetes defectuosos, aquellos que requerían reparación o que no servían, pero que conservaban por simple cariño a los trastos.

—hmmhmh —balbuceó amordazado el rubio queriendo decir: _“¿Qué planean hacer?”_

—Te quedarás aquí mientras asumimos tu lugar como Santa Claus ttebayo —dijo sumamente emocionado el Naruto-alegre.

—hmmhhmm. —Siguió protestando Naruto pese a la mordaza.

—Ni te molestes en protestar nadie te sacara de aquí. Qué pena ttebayo —afirmó el Naruto-llorón.

Cerraron la puerta dejando encerrado a quien se suponía debía repartir los regalos en tan sólo un día más, aún tenían varias cosas pendientes que hacer; revisar las listas, ayudar a los elfos, ponerse a comprobar que todos los renos estuvieran bien de salud. Sin embargo, ahora sus clones andaban rebeldes y lo habían encerrado, quien sabe que cosas harían ese montón de idiotas. El rubio se sumió en la oscuridad del cuarto que sería su prisión cuando sus clones cerraron la puerta, dejándolo completamente oculto.

Ignorante de lo que estaba sucediendo con el jefe del polo norte, Sasuke, continuaba con la revisión y supervisión de todo lo que se estaba realizando para preparar la gran noche de navidad. Notando de inmediato como las cosas no estaban funcionando normalmente al llegar al cuarto de los dulces y hallarlo vacío en su totalidad. Lo primero que notó fue que nadie estaba trabajando en la división de la fabricación de los dulces navideños que por tradición Santa dejaba en las medias.

—¿Dónde están todos? —preguntó muy molesto por la irresponsabilidad—. ¿Qué significa esto? —se cuestionó mirando por todo el lugar donde se suponían debían estar los elfos haciendo dulces.

—Yo les di el día libre, es que se veían muy cansados ttebayo —afirmó muy calmado por su obra “buena” con los elfos. El Naruto-blando sentía que aquellos elfos se merecían el descanso que tanto pedían.

—Dobe ¿te volviste loco de remate? —regañó enojado el de ojos noche—. Debemos ponernos a trabajar, sabes que los elfos de los dulces sólo son vagos y necesitan que se les esté exigiendo siempre. —Le recordó el elfo en jefe, sumamente exasperado por tal acto de estupidez.

Salió de aquella habitación para buscar a los elfos que no estaban trabajando, dejando el rubio parado solo en aquel lugar, luego arreglaría cuentas con él. Iba con una cara de demonio que asustaría a cualquiera, no tenía otra cosa en mente más que castigar a aquellos irresponsables trabajadores y al Dobe por tomar aquella improvisada decisión, cuando se chocó con el rubio.

—¡DOBE! —exclamó sumamente furioso el elfo.

—Sasuke-san por favor no… no me grite ttebayo —pidió el blondo tartamudeando al borde del llanto.

—No andes de llorón y muévete que también tienes responsabilidades que cumplir —dijo Sasuke en un tono de voz que resultaba más helado que el mismo lugar donde vivían. Luego de su orden, retomó su camino para castigar a sus subordinados, pero los balbuceos del de ojos azules lo detuvieron.

—Pero… pero… yo… —comenzó a llorar entre gritos lastimeros y enormes lágrimas saliendo de sus azules ojos—. Sasuke-san está enojado conmigo.

—¿Qué demonios te está sucediendo? —cuestionó inquisidor el elfo mirándolo fijamente esperando una buena respuesta.

—Y-yo bueno. —Trató de pensar en una excusa, pero no le salía ninguna.

—¡HABLA DE UNA VEZ! —gritó el más bajo, a punto de asesinarlo, por hacerlo perder su tiempo de esa manera.

—Yo soy sólo un clon —susurró temeroso de lo que pudiera hacerle su mano derecha.

—¿Dónde está el original? —preguntó con una calma sumamente inesperada—. Sabe perfectamente que no debe usar clones antes de la noche buena.

—Él se encuentra bien —respondió tímidamente el clon—. Está encerrado en el cuarto de lo inservible. —El Naruto-llorón vio al de ojos oscuros caminar en su dirección, yendo por el camino al lugar que le indicó.

—Sólo una cosa más —dijo Sasuke, antes de irse, se acercó al distraído y temeroso clon y de un movimiento rápido lo golpeó haciéndolo desaparecer en una nube de humo—. No debería estar desperdiciando su magia de esta manera.

Sabiendo donde encontrar al irresponsable Santa Claus, el moreno fue hacia el lugar completamente enfurecido por lo descuidado que estaba siendo el de ojos cielo con su magia, a este paso se quedaría totalmente sin magia para la noche buena y él, como el elfo supervisor que era, no podía permitirlo. Corrió hasta la vieja puerta de aquel empolvado cuarto y la tumbó de una patada, encontrándose con su jefe atado y amordazado. De inmediato lo desató para que pudiera explicarle quien le había hecho eso.

—¿Qué demonios te pasó? —preguntó una vez que le retiró la mordaza.

—Mis clones se rebelaron ttebayo —respondió el rubio quitándose el mismo las cuerdas restantes.

—¿Estás de broma? —aquella pregunta fue hecha con una sonrisa burlona y algo divertida por la situación del Dobe—. Eres un Usuratonkachi.

—No, no lo estoy, ellos dicen que estuve abusando de ellos, conseguí deshacer mi jutsu, pero sólo de manera parcial, cinco de ellos se quedaron intactos ttebayo —explicó de manera breve a su confiable elfo.

—¿De casualidad uno de tus clones rebeldes era un llorón? —cuestionó recordando su encuentro con el que le reveló la ubicación del original.

—Sí, ¿cómo lo sabes? —preguntó al tiempo en que el mismo se desataba las cuerdas en sus piernas.

—Lo destruí de un golpe —le aclaró con indiferencia.

—¡Olvidaba que pueden ser esfumados si les das un buen golpe! —gritó emocionado Santa al saber la solución a su problema de clones— ¡SASUKE DEBES GOLPEARME!

—Está bien —aceptó gustoso propinándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

—¡Pequeño bastardo a mí no, sino a mí! —le gritó enojado y adolorido por el fuerte golpe.

—Igualmente te lo merecías por idiota. —Se justificó encogiéndose de hombros—. Te prohibí usar tu magia para hacer clones antes del 24 de diciembre. —Le recordó mirándolo acusador, ante lo que el de las marquitas sólo temblaba sabiéndose descubierto, por lo que trató de cambiar de tema.

—Tenemos que encontrar a mis clones y deshacernos de ellos antes de que causen problemas ttebayo —dijo mientras desviaba la mirada de aquellos ojos negros que lo seguían mirando enojado.

—Como disfrutaré asesinándote cuatro veces más —expresó con una sonrisa sádica el elfo.

—Me comienza a preocupar esa expresión psicópata que tienes ttebayo. —El blondo sólo temblaba al ver la expresión de gozo que tenía su elfo ante la tarea que le tocaba.

—Me servirá para liberar el estrés que me producen la incompetencia del personal y tu falta de seriedad cuando se te asigna una labor —confesó frunciendo el ceño, completamente descontento del rendimiento que tenían en su tarea.

—No hacer nada no es una labor —respondió con un puchero el mayor, sabiendo que el moreno le llamaba “labor” a no hacer nada más que juntar magia.

—No perderé mi valioso tiempo explicándotelo de nuevo.

—Eres muy estricto, a este paso envejecerás pronto ttebayo.

—No lo haré, soy un elfo, mi juventud se preservará.

Sin esperar al comentario idiota que seguramente emitiría el de las marquitas, el azabache comenzó a moverse a las distintas divisiones de elfos buscando a quien le pudiera decir donde hallar a los clones del rubio, mientras Santa Claus lo seguía de cerca. En el camino, Sasuke aprovechó para ordenarles a los elfos de los dulces que volvieran a trabajar, lo hizo de la manera más eficaz que tenía: a base de regaños y amenazas de venganzas futuras. Mientras que, para reforzar la orden, Naruto les indicaba que ignoraran lo dicho anteriormente por su copia y se pusieran a trabajar. Según uno de esos elfos, Naruto estaba en los establos de los renos, ese seguramente era uno de los clones. Por lo que de inmediato el rubio y el elfo azabache fueron en su busca, luego de dejar a los elfos con órdenes precisas de hacer los dulces.

Al llegar a dicho lugar no había ni un sólo reno en los establos, los elfos encargados dijeron que recibieron órdenes de salir de los establos y tomarse el día libre. Otra vez aquella extraña orden que no tenía sentido, ordenaron en seguida a los elfos de los renos ayudar a encontrar y capturar a los animales fugitivos. Buscaron por los alrededores a la manada de renos, logrando hallar algunos gracias a las huellas que dejaron en la nieve. Se acercaron de manera sigilosa intentando no asustarlos, cuando el grito de cierto rubio, consiguió precisamente eso.

—¡No! —la chillona y muy reconocible voz del Uzumaki alertó a los renos de las intenciones de los elfos— ¡CORRAN RENOS, CORRAN SEAN LIBRES!

—¿Qué demonios te sucede? —gritó/preguntó enojado el elfo en jefe.

—No fui yo, fue él —respondió el original señalando con el dedo índice la dirección donde estaba el clon espantando a los renos.

—Esos pobres renos no merecen estar encerrados deben ser libres ttebayo —dijo apaciblemente el Naruto-blando.

—Eres el Naruto-blando —afirmó el azabache.

—¿Blando? —preguntó el clon ladeando su cabeza confundido por el adjetivo.

—Sí, sueles ser demasiado permisivo y poco estricto en algunos aspectos que sí lo requieren —explicó Sasuke mirando alternativamente al original y a su copia, dando a entender que era para los dos aquel calificativo.

—Pero estoy siendo amable con los renos —dijo el clon algo triste por el regaño.

—Estas arruinando la navidad —continúo reprochando el elfo.

—Yo no quiero eso ttebayo —dijo angustiado el Naruto-blando.

—Entonces no pongas resistencia ttebayo —ordenó el original dirigiéndose a paso lento hacia su copia.

—¿Eso es lo mejor? —preguntó la imitación mirándolo seriamente.

—Sí —afirmó el moreno al tiempo que lo golpeaba por la espalda aprovechando que el clon miraba fijamente a su creador.

—Qué alivio ahora sólo quedan tres —exclamó Naruto suspirando por haberse deshecho de uno más.

—Por primera vez me siento mal de pegarte —comentó Uchiha de manera tranquila—. Esa versión tuya en verdad quería hacer lo mejor para todos.

—Lo mejor será separarnos para encontrarlos lo más rápido posible —propuso Santa, ignorando lo dicho por el elfo, sabiendo los sentimientos del clon, habiendo recibido la información al momento de su destrucción.

—De acuerdo —concedió el de ojos noche—. Sólo debemos darles un buen golpe y se desvanecerá— ¿Cómo son los que quedan?

—Uno es alegre, otro es oscuro y el último es… —comenzó a decir el de cabellos rubios para que el elfo supiera a que se enfrentaba.

—¿Qué es el último? —preguntó con curiosidad al ver que a su jefe le costaba trabajo decir como era el último.

—Uno con la personalidad de mi Sexy no jutsu —declaró en voz baja con las mejillas rojas. El elfo no decía absolutamente nada, sólo lo miraba fijamente.

—No lo digas —ordenó apretando los dientes imaginando que ese silencio era por…

—Afeminado, nenaza, sexo dudoso —comenzó a enlistar los apodos e insultos que podían ir a juego con la copia rebelde.

—Te dije que no lo dijeras ttebayo. —Sabiendo que eso pasaría, era natural que no quisiera contarle sobre ese clon, pero era un momento desesperado. Por lo que tenía que soportar todos los apodos, con la cara roja de vergüenza e ira.

—Yo sabía que tenías un lado femenino.

—Deja de joder y ya ve a buscar alguno de mis clones.

El rubio y Uchiha se separaron, ambos fueron a los extremos opuestos del taller tratando de localizar a alguna de esas copias rebeldes, dejando órdenes a los elfos de localizar y traer de regreso a los renos. En el taller donde se envolvían los juguetes dejándolos listos para ser entregados, Sasuke se encontró a uno de esos clones, al mismo tiempo que el Naruto original se encontraba con una de sus copias en el ala donde se encargaban de hacer los adornos navideños que, a veces dejaban como regalo para quienes no tenían dinero suficiente para adornar por completo el árbol de navidad. Las cosas estaban así:

Sasuke vs el Naruto-sexy no jutsu

Naruto original vs Naruto-alegre

Las cosas entre el auténtico Santa Claus y su clon eran de lo más bizarras, su versión alegre correteaba alejándose de él, mientras lo tomaba todo a juego. Se escondía entre los árboles de navidad que tenían allí, le lanzaba a la cabeza los esféricos y coloridos adornos de navidad. No conseguía acercarse lo suficiente para golpearlo ni tampoco lograba golpearlo con algún adorno. Justo este clon debía tener la información de cómo esquivar los ataques de objetos lanzados a su persona, experiencia que era cortesía de un molesto Uchiha, quien por costumbre usaba su cabeza como objetivo.

El elfo de cabello oscuro había pasado por varias divisiones hasta llegar a la habitación de los regalos que Naruto debía repartir la noche siguiente. Se habría reído a carcajadas descomunales de no ser por su propia manera de ser, pero no pudo reprimir una media sonrisa, cuando encontró al clon de su jefe maquillándose con pinta labios y preparándose para delinear sus pestañas. Aprovechando que aquel clon metrosexual estaba demasiado ocupado con su maquillaje, Sasuke abrió disimuladamente uno de los regalos.

—¡¿Qué carajos?! —gritó con una voz mucho más aguda de lo normal el clon, al haber esquivado por los pelos unas shurikens que iban en su dirección. De no ser por el espejo que tenía entre manos ahora no estaría allí.

—Tsk ¿cómo pudo esquivarlo? —se preguntó a sí mismo dudoso de la razón por la que consiguió evitar su ataque.

—¡¿De dónde sacaste estas armas?! —le gritó enojado el clon.

—Son un regalo para algunos de los niños —respondió con simpleza el elfo.

—¿Desde cuándo fabricamos armas? —la pregunta la hizo de manera muy dramática completamente horrorizado—. Se supone que sólo hacemos lindos y tiernos regalos para los niños.

—Algunos de esos niños querían un set de equipamiento ninja y se los cumplimos. —La respuesta del supervisor fue simple y venia acompañada por un encogimiento de hombros.

—Debe ser por culpa de esas series de ninjas que se han vuelto tan populares últimamente ttebayo.

—Ahora ríndete por las malas o las haré peor —amenazó con Sasuke con un aura completamente oscura.

—¿No debería haber una opción de rendirme por las buenas? Ttebayo. —El pobre clon temblaba de miedo y se preguntaba si habría manera de calmar al moreno.

—Conmigo no —respondió con una sonrisa que demostraba la felicidad de matar a su jefe—. Luego del enorme problema que ustedes los clones han ocasionado ningún castigo será suficiente para calmar mi ira —declaró listo y armado para atacar nuevamente.

El elfo retomó su ataque e intentó hacerlo desaparecer de un golpe, mas no contaba con que el clon abriera un regalo que contenía un set de cocina con una pequeña sartén con la que desviaba los ataques de sus kunais. El elfo maldijo que sus kunais fueran sólo de juguete, de ser reales, podría haber atravesado con facilidad aquella sartén de plástico. El clon corría asustado del azabache, pese a que perseguirlo era “problemático” como diría el elfo que se encargaba de la división de los dulces, no podía dejar de sentir gracia por la manera en la que el clon corría. No era de la misma manera en que lo hacia el Santa real, sino más bien una especie de imitación de como lo haría una damisela en apuros. Ante esa observación, tenía que luchar con toda su voluntad, para no detenerse a buscar una cámara de video para poder burlarse de su jefe.

La carrera fue interrumpida cuando el clon, en un intento desesperado de escapar derribó una alta pila de regalos, con la que impedía el paso del elfo. Aprovechando el tiempo que le tomaría al más pequeño rodear dicho desastre, el Naruto-sexy no jutsu buscó salir del taller de los juguetes. Sin embargo, al llegar a la puerta se encontró con que estaba cerrada con un candado mágico. Tenía fuertes sospechas de que aquel candado fue puesto por…

—¿Creíste que te me escaparías así de fácil? —el clon oyó una voz terrorífica a sus espaldas y preparándose mentalmente para lo que se encontraría y volteó con lentitud.

—¡Sasuke-san! —gritó con temor al ver el objeto con el que era apuntado—. Eso que tiene en sus manos es…

—Veo que te diste cuenta.

—No lo haga por favor —suplicó con ojos a punto de romper en llanto.

—Es muy tarde para pedir perdón, ahora paga las consecuencias.

—¡NOOO! —exclamó horrorizado cuando el azabache le disparó sin ningún tipo de remordimiento.

—Clon malo, clon malo sufre mujajaja. —El elfo disfrutaba de la expresión de dolor y angustia del Naruto que tenía enfrente.

—¡Mi maquillaje! —Se lamentó entre gritos, ya que, por culpa de la pistola de agua del elfo, la pintura facial que se aplicó anteriormente comenzaba a correrse— ¡YA NO SOY HERMOSO!

—Desaparece o seguiré atormentándote —chantajeó el elfo disparándole más agua al lloroso clon.

—Sasuke-san eres malvado —sollozó entre reclamos viendo todo su maquillaje completamente destruido por culpa del agua—. Siendo así de feo no vale la pena seguir en este mundo —afirmó de manera dramática casi teatral.

El clon deshizo por sí mismo la técnica y desapareció, al elfo le parecía ridículo el motivo por el que se “suicidaba” pero le daba igual, era un estorbo menos en su camino. Ahora lo que debía hacer era buscar a los dos clones faltantes y asunto resuelto. Estaba tan concentrado en pensar una estrategia para terminar de una buena vez con los clones que no se dio cuenta cuando una sombra se abalanzó sobre él.

En la parte de los adornos Naruto estaba más que harto de mirar su cara sonriente ante los fallidos intentos de golpearlo. Veía su cara burlona mirándolo desde lo alto del techo, el clon se balanceaba de las guirnaldas con las que el propio cuarto estaba decorado. Ahora entendía perfectamente al elfo Sasuke cuando decía que él podía llegar a ser sumamente desesperante.

—No puedes golpearme eres un Dobe —se burló su copia.

—No soy un Dobe, tú eres el Dobe —contestó el original.

—Yo soy una copia de ti, así que acabas de admitir que eres un Dobe.

—Eres muy molesto ttebayo ahora entiendo porque el tonto de Sasuke se queja de mí.

—No puedes atraparme y jamás lo harás ttebayo. —Se mofó lleno de confianza el Naruto-alegre divertido del “juego” que tenía con su creador.

El clon estaba tan entretenido balanceándose que no notó cuando las guirnaldas de las que colgaba cedieron por el peso suyo y se precipitó contra el suelo. La caída fue desde una altura tan considerable que al tocar el suelo se deshizo en una bola de humo.

—Qué manera tan patética de desaparecer —dijo mientras miraba completamente sorprendido como su clon desapareció de manera tan irreal—. Me doy pena a mí mismo ttebayo.

Con otro clon menos, el rubio pidió a los elfos encargados de esa división que resolvieran el desastre causado por su otro “yo” y fue en busca de su elfo para averiguar que harían ahora, ya que era consciente de que el clon sexy no jutsu desapareció. Ese era uno de los beneficios de la técnica, al desaparecer cada clon le enviaba a su mente los recuerdos que tuvo estando activo, por lo cual sabía que su clon se suicidó ante el ataque del azabache. Ahora sólo faltaba su “yo” diabólico, debían planear muy bien cómo enfrentarse a ese, porque tenía su lado creativo y calculador, uno que sólo usaba para hacer bromas.

El tiempo se le acababa y no llegaba a ningún lado, por lo que recurrió a la ayuda de los elfos para localizar al elfo en jefe y de paso a su clon. En sus prioridades su clon podía esperar, él quería ver al Teme. Con todos los trabajadores navideños moviéndose fue fácil revisar cada división y área disponible en todo el enorme taller de Santa. El único lugar donde podía estar el Teme era el único donde aún no revisaban, pero… el clon tampoco fue visto, así que lo más probable es que estuvieran en el mismo lugar. Se acercó deprisa a la división de los regalos siendo acompañado de algunos elfos que trabajaban en dicha división.

—Sasuke es mi rehén si quieren que lo regrese algo virgen deben aceptar todas mis peticiones incondicionalmente. —Oyó gritar desde detrás de la puerta de la división de regalos.

—¡JÁ! ¡EL TEME NO TIENE NADA DE VIRGEN DE ESO ME ENCARGUÉ PERSONALMENTE TTEBAYO! —respondió entre gritos Santa Claus ante los sorprendidos trabajadores que prefirieron guardar silencio ante la revelación.

—Entonces no te molestara que nos la pasemos bien un rato. —Oyó a su clon hablar de manera perversa—. Tengo un par de juguetes para adultos que puedo usar con él.

—Nosotros no fabricamos esas cosas —aseguró confiado el real. Luego recordó al elfo que era prácticamente una copia de Sasuke, un elfo de nombre Sai. Todos los presentes, incluido el rubio, lo miraron acusadoramente.

—¿Qué? —preguntó poniendo una sonrisa falsa— Una niña quería algo que le hiciera feliz a su mamá. ¿Qué mejor que un consolador para una madre soltera? —Todos guardaron silencio, eligiendo dejar para otro momento la charla con ese elfo. Aunque Naruto tomó nota mental de avisarle a Sasuke que vigilara a Sai cuando se encargara de hacer regalos.

—¡Devuélveme al Teme! —gritó exasperado el rubio.

—¡Oblígame! —desafió con soberbia el Naruto-oscuro.

—Maldito. —Harto de la situación Naruto quiso usar su magia para someter de una vez a su copia rebelde—. Kage bunshin.

El de ojos cielo había usado tanta magia que no podía realizar su técnica por culpa de los clones rebeldes, los cuales para mantenerse como estaban, habían absorbido prácticamente toda su energía, eso sin contar con que aún tenía un clon absorbiendo su fuerza. El rubio cayó derrotado al suelo, apoyado en sus rodillas con la cabeza agacha, el día 23 casi llegaba a su fin y por su culpa la noche buena y la navidad estarían arruinadas.

—No te preocupes Naruto tengo una idea —le dijo el elfo Shikamaru mientras apoyaba su mano en el hombro de Santa.

Cada elfo colaboró para poder irrumpir en donde se hallaba atrincherado el clon rebelde con su rehén, con la ayuda de los elfos, la operación fue un éxito. En poco tiempo consiguieron dejarle el paso a Naruto para enfrentarse a su clon. Al llegar donde estaba éste con el elfo, tuvo una pequeña hemorragia nasal al ver como su clon “malvado” poseía también una parte de su lado pervertido. Uchiha estaba con un traje diferente al habitual, tenía un gorrito rojo de Santa Claus con la punta adornada por pompón blanco, una chaquetita roja como la que el mismo usaba y una falda a juego sumamente corta que le dejaba ver casi por completo las blancas piernas. Estaba atado y amordazado, como estuvo él anteriormente, así que sólo podía sentir las silenciosas amenazas de muerte que le daba con sus negros ojos. El Naruto-oscuro se acercó despacio hasta donde estaba el elfo y lo levantó con facilidad sentándolo en sus piernas, pese a las negativas de menor. Todo mirando desde una distancia prudente al original que lo vigilaba en cada movimiento.

—Devuélveme al Teme y desaparece de una vez ttebayo —ordenó deprisa viendo como tocaba de más al jefe de sus elfos.

—Eso depende de si has aprendido la lección o no —respondió con calma irritante el clon.

—¿Qué lección?

—¿Aún no te has dado cuenta? —preguntó perverso mientras metía una de sus manos debajo de la falda roja tocando al elfo de una manera que le hizo abrir los ojos con mucha sorpresa y exclamar un gemido ahogado por la mordaza.

—¡Deja de tocar a Sasuke!

—¿Por qué? Él lo necesita —afirmó mientras tiraba hacia atrás con cuidado el corto cabello negro para dejar expuesto su cuello—. Ahora te preocupas de la poca atención que le pusiste a nuestro novio.

—Teníamos mucho trabajo como para hacer esas cosas. —Se justificó Uzumaki viendo como los toqueteos indiscretos a su Teme seguían le reclamó—. Ya deja de tocarlo, pervertido.

—Sus mejillas están rojas y sus ojos suplican que lo haga mío —comentó con malicia y una sonrisa que denotaba lujuria—. Apuesto a que si siguiera así un poco más se me entregaría sin problemas.

—¡Deja de tocar novio ajeno!

—Eso depende de ti. ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí sin magia?

—Todos los elfos me ayudaron ttebayo.

—Eso quería escuchar —dijo complacido el Naruto-oscuro.

—¿Qué? —preguntó con sorpresa el verdadero sin entender que sucedía.

—La razón por la que tus clones se rebelaron en tu contra no fue sólo por hacer muchos trabajos.

—Entonces…

—Fue porque estabas arruinando la navidad con tu egoísmo —reprochó con el ceño fruncido el clon.

—Yo estaba facilitando el trabajo de los elfos ttebayo. —Se defendió el real.

—¿Los elfos celebran la navidad? —cuestionó repentinamente el clon oscuro.

—Claro que lo hacen cuando…

El Naruto-oscuro sonrió feliz de ver al original dándose cuenta de lo que había estado haciendo. Los elfos, así como el mismo Santa no hacían fiestas y banquetes en noche buena a la espera de que llegaran regalos. La celebración en el polo norte era un tanto diferente, los elfos trabajaban arduamente por la felicidad de todos los niños del mundo, para luego regocijarse de un trabajo bien hecho durante la fiesta que montaban la mañana de navidad. En dicha celebración, solían contar anécdotas y bromas acerca de los trabajos que realizaron y solían divertirse entre juegos. El trabajo era duro, pero a ellos los alegraba, no sólo conseguir la felicidad de todas las familias del mundo, sino también los recuerdos que creaban juntos al trabajar por una causa común. Hacer todo por sí mismo era algo que Naruto venía haciendo desde hace semanas, la alegría de los elfos disminuía al sentirse inútiles en la preparación de la hermosa celebración para la que tanto esperaban.

—A medida que peleabas contra nosotros, tus propios clones, tuviste que dejar ciertas tareas a los elfos. —Le recordó como varios de los elfos quedaron a cargo de solucionar los desastres que ellos provocaron.

—Ellos son muy confiables —admitió con una sonrisa mirando al Uchiha que estaba desatándose por su cuenta, al parecer el clon oscuro le había desatado el nudo a los amarres que lo tenían preso.

—Lo son, pero al parecer lo habías olvidado —secundó la copia—. Si ya lo recordaste entonces no tengo nada más que hacer aquí.

—Gracias por su ayuda, aunque no la haya sabido apreciar ttebayo.

—Tú y yo somos el mismo no lo olvides, los clones somos tú y tu eres nosotros —afirmó el clon antes de decidir desaparecer—. Liberación.

Al desaparecer aquella imagen de sí mismo con esa sonrisa de orgullo y satisfacción por lograr lo que se proponía, se sintió feliz de saber que incluso sus clones ponían mucho de su parte por el bien de la navidad. Los clones sabían que su creador se estaba volviendo demasiado cerrado hacia los demás, quería hacerlo todo solo, había desplazado a los elfos de su labor para acapararlo todo. Estaba siendo increíblemente monopolizador con los preparativos, había hecho oídos sordos de lo que decía Sasuke, y había desperdiciado mucha magia.

Una vez resuelto el asunto de los clones Naruto tuvo que irse a descansar para recobrar toda la magia perdida por la cantidad de tiempo que mantuvo a los clones. Los elfos del área de los regalos se quedaron a cargo por órdenes del rubio, quien hizo lo que debería haber hecho desde antes, reunir magia. Sasuke fue con él para asegurarse de que lo hiciera. Fueron hasta la habitación del mayor, donde el azabache vio como el de ojos azules se recostaba en la cama, mientras él se quedó sentado cerca, mirándolo en silencio.

—¿Me estas vigilando? —preguntó Naruto con los ojos cerrados sin moverse de la cama.

—Si no lo hiciera intentarías meterte de nuevo —respondió el elfo seguro de sus palabras.

—No lo haré ttebayo —aseguró con firmeza—. Ya aprendí que debo compartir las labores con ustedes.

—Usuratonkachi, ya duérmete.

—¿Qué harás tú?

—En cuanto me asegure que no harás nada, iré a supervisar las labores de los elfos.

—Deberías descansar —dijo Uzumaki levantándose de la cama para ir hacia el elfo—. Hace tiempo que no te detienes a descansar.

—Lo habría hecho si **alguien** hubiera hecho lo que le ordené. —Le recordó con una mueca de disgusto el de cabellos brunos mirando fijamente a su jefe que lo observaba con una sonrisa a poca distancia entre sus caras.

—Me haré responsable de lo que hice ttebayo —dijo al tiempo en que cargaba entre sus brazos al más pequeño y lo llevaba hasta su cama.

—¡Oye bájame! —reclamó Uchiha sintiendo sus mejillas colorearse por la manera en que lo cargaba.

—No hasta que duermas como mereces —declaró el blondo arrojándolo en la cama para posteriormente meterse él también.

—No tengo tiempo para eso —afirmó tratando de escapar de la cama del mayor.

—¿Quién está siendo el terco ahora? —cuestionó divertido mientras lo sujetaba con fuerza para que no se escapara.

—Tsk —chasqueó la lengua con fastidio al darse cuenta de que ese idiota no lo soltaría.

—Dime —ordenó con suavidad el mayor mientras con sus manos acariciaba por sobre la ropa a su elfo—. ¿Mi clon no te hizo nada pervertido o sí? —cuestionó celoso mientras estrujaba el trasero de Sasuke.

—Ahh no hagas eso deberías estar durmiendo, Dobe.

—Sólo quería asegurarme —dijo inocentemente, pero sin dejar de manosearlo—. Recuerda que yo castigo a los niños traviesos. ¿Has sido travieso, Teme? ¿Tendré que ponerte en mi lista de niños malos?

—¿Lista? —preguntó un poco perdido por las caricias, pero luego reaccionó ante la palabra que usó Santa— ¿Lista? ¿Tienes otros amantes? —reclamó furioso apartando de manera brusca las manos que lo tocaban.

—¡NOOO! —negó de inmediato viendo como el otro intentaba irse de nuevo.

—No me toques maldito. —Era detenido de nueva cuenta por aquellos brazos—. Sabía que era mala idea dejarte cerca de los demás elfos. ¿Quiénes son tus otros novios? ¿Gaara, Sai, alguna de las elfas?

—No tengo a nadie más —declaró desesperado Naruto intentando calmar a su novio—. ¡Tú eres mi único novio! —El de ojos negros no le respondió y sólo se acomodó en la cama mirándolo con enojo y celos mal disimulados.

—Perdóname por haberte hecho preocupar ttebayo. —Se disculpó Santa abrazando suavemente a su Teme por la espalda.

—Eres un idiota, metiéndote en los asuntos ajenos —reclamó enojado y por sus celos agregó—. Por unas simples disculpas no me vas a tocar, ¿entiendes?

—No pretendo eso, sólo descansa, ¿sí?

—Duérmete tú, eres el que tiene que reunir magia.

—Tú también deberías dormir. —Le recordó el rubio mientras besaba con suavidad la frente del menor. Pronto sintió que era rodeado por los delgados brazos del elfo.

—Dobe no te dejaré ir —susurró manteniendo los ojos cerrados—. Te quedarás a descansar quieras o no.

—Tú tampoco te iras, también necesitas reunir magia.

Y era la verdad, durante toda esa semana si él había sido un idiota imprudente en cuanto al uso de su magia, el elfo que lo abrazaba no se había quedado atrás en cuanto a su propia salud. Santa Claus era entrometido en cuanto a querer hacerlo todo solo, quitándole el trabajo a los elfos, en cambio Sasuke era demasiado estricto en cuanto a detalles. Supervisaba con ojo de halcón todo lo que se hiciera, lo que no y todo lo relacionado a Santa Claus, cada vez que el mayor se desvelaba era el elfo en jefe el que se desvelaba a su lado procurando que no cayera enfermo. La salud de su pequeño ayudante era la que peligraba, estando tanto tiempo ayudando en todas las divisiones y vigilando la cantidad de magia que usaba él.

En definitiva, era un idiota, mientras más se forzaba a sí mismo a trabajar, lejos de aligerar la carga del trabajo de los elfos, sólo aumentó el que recaía sobre Uchiha. Esa noche por primera vez en muchos días tanto Santa Claus como el elfo en jefe durmieron sin preocupaciones. Al fin y al cabo, todo el trabajo de arreglar el desastre de los clones y las pendientes quedaron a cargo de cada división de los elfos. Para cuando ambos despertaron eran las ocho de la noche de la noche buena, sólo les quedaba tiempo para revisar la lista de los niños buenos y malos. Todo estaba perfectamente alistado para la gran noche, todos los trabajadores se veían agotados, pero satisfechos de su labor, al lograr que todo estuviera en orden para cuando los otros dos despertaron. Tanto Uchiha como Uzumaki felicitaron a los elfos y se prepararon para ir a repartir los regalos, subieron al trineo para iniciar su labor en cuanto todos los humanos de cada casa estuvieran dormidos.

 

**_“La navidad es tiempo de compartir en familia y con los que más queremos la alegría de las fiestas”_ **

****

Incluso el mismísimo Santa Claus puede caer en el egoísmo, así fuese con buenas intenciones, accidentalmente, le estaba robando los momentos de alegría que tenían sus elfos al trabajar arduamente por lograr la sonrisa de los niños. El incidente con sus clones sirvió para abrirle los ojos de que quienes estaban a su lado no sólo eran trabajadores, sino una enorme familia. Uno puede alegrarse de conseguir que su árbol de navidad quede hermoso y perfecto luego del decorado, empero la diversión se encuentra en el proceso de decoración que se lleva a cabo en familia. Para los habitantes del polo norte la navidad era su árbol, lo divertido era prepararse y su satisfacción ver lo que se logró con tanto esfuerzo. Los clones le dieron una importante lección a Santa Claus y su querido elfo se encargaría de recordárselo las veces que fueran necesarias para que no volviera a pasar. Aunque también se lo recordaría las veces que deseara burlarse del otro, aun si eso le costaba no sentarse correctamente por algunos cuantos días, valdría la pena de todas maneras.

 

 

OWARI

 

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

OMAKE

 

Mientras Santa Claus y su elfo ayudante estaban en una de las casas, el rubio comenzaba a tener un hambre atroz, producto de la falta de magia. Se hallaba tan falto de energía que su apariencia era nuevamente la de un joven de veinte años, ahora era nuevamente rubio y de cuerpo atlético. Si bien casi terminaban con su trabajo, eso no cambiaba en que estaba con las fuerzas bastantes justas como para llegar a tiempo. Tenía unos cuantos clones en algunas casas y él estaba al borde del desmayo por el agotamiento.

—Tengo hambre ttebayo —se quejó mirando a su elfo.

—Y no tienes tiempo. —Le recordó con una sonrisa soberbia el elfo—. Es una pena que no puedas saborear estas ricas galletas con chispas de chocolate, son justamente tus favoritas.

—Argg —gruñó frustrado de no poder probar sus galletas favoritas y peor aún ver a su elfo devorándolas en su presencia sin piedad.

El rubio colocó los regalos correspondientes y se acercó sigilosamente hasta su elfo, el moreno levantó la mirada hasta toparse con aquellos ojos cielo que lo miraban de manera tan intensa. Sin decir nada Santa Claus se acercó a él y mordió la mitad de la galleta que sobresalía de la boca de Sasuke. Mordió suavemente la galleta, rozando con suavidad los delgados labios de su pequeño elfo que sólo lo miraba expectante, mientras sentía como sus alientos se mezclaban. Retomó su tarea de continuar mordiendo la galleta acercando aún más sus labios a los contrarios. Estando tan cerca la atracción fue lo suficientemente fuerte para ser irresistible y terminó culminando en un apasionado beso.

—Robaste la galleta de mi boca —reclamó el más pequeño con falso enojo cuando separaron sus labios.

—¿Sabes? Le vendría bien un poco de leche para acompañarla —comentó con perversión Santa Claus.

—La leche ya está fría.

—La leche que yo quiero esta tibia y tú me la puedes dar sin problemas ttebayo.

—Dile que sí. —Se oyó a alguien susurrar de manera audible para los presentes, quienes se quedaron petrificados al ver a una adolescente de quince años mirándolos muy emocionada.

—Mierda —dijo Santa y trató de salvar la situación—. Esto es sólo un sueño.

—Sí, uno hecho realidad —respondió la chica.

—Fujoshi tenía que ser —bufó con molestia Uchiha tomando distancia de su jefe—. Habrá que borrarle la memoria.

—¡NOOO! —negó en un grito desesperado la humana—. Todo menos eso, no quiero perder estos valiosos recuerdos de como Santa Claus seducía a su elfo.

—Eso suena a una infancia arruinada —habló Santa sabiendo muy bien que su imagen era usada en especiales navideños para los niños.

—Soy adolescente ya ni me importa eso —respondió la chica con simpleza—. Se veían demasiado bien juntos, por favor no me quiten los recuerdos.

—Lo siento, pero debemos hacer que nuestra existencia sea sólo un rumor ttebayo —se disculpó el rubio—. Aunque puedo hacer que creas que esto fue sólo un sueño —meditó un momento llevando su mano hasta su mentón en gesto pensativo.

—¿Los recordaría? —preguntó ella con dudas.

—Sí, aunque sólo como parte de una de tus fantasías ttebayo —explicó Santa a la adolescente.

—Me conformo con eso —aceptó felizmente que le hicieran creer que era un sueño si, aunque fuera algo de ellos, estaría en su mente.

—¿Ves? Eres demasiado blando, idiota —reclamó el elfo con molestia, reprochándose a sí mismo dejarse llevar por el Dobe y haber permitido que una humana los viera. Peor aún, el idiota le dejaría los recuerdos de ellos.

—Sólo es un seme cariñoso y consentidor —dijo la chica al elfo en un intento de calmar la ira del pequeño azabache.

—Una palabra más y me encargaré de borrar cualquier recuerdo tuyo relacionado con el yaoi, será como si nunca hubiera estado en tu vida —amenazó Uchiha sumamente molesto de que se metiera a hablar de su relación con el rubio cabeza hueca.

—No, ya me callo —dijo la chica mientras iba de regreso a su cuarto, huyendo del elfo tan aterrador que estaba en su sala.

—Así me gusta —afirmó con satisfacción el elfo sabiendo del miedo que provocó en la humana—. Dobe encárgate de su memoria, terminaré de repartir los dulces.

—Sí. —De inmediato el rubio acató la orden de su elfo con temor de una venganza contra él.

 

Ya en la habitación de la chica, la adolescente estaba acostada en su cama tapándose con las frazadas hasta la cabeza, pronto escuchó el sonido de su puerta siendo abierta y temió que fuera el elfo de cara malhumorada, pero se relajó de inmediato al ver que se trataba de Santa. El rubio al entrar al cuarto, se acercó con una sonrisa que transmitía confianza de que él, a diferencia de su pequeño novio, no haría nada malo.

—Ese elfo es un tsundere —dijo la adolescente mirando a Santa acercarse a su cama.

—Sí que lo es, pero así lo quiero ttebayo —declaró con una sonrisa de enamorado.

—Nee Santa Claus, ¿puedo pedirle un pequeño regalito?

—¿Qué?

—Podría darme algún manga yaoi hard sin censura que incluya un shotacon parecido al que usted tiene con su elfo.

—Yo no le concedo deseos a los adultos ni adolescente, sólo a los niños. —Se excusó el de ojos azules recordando la razón de sólo llevarle regalos a los niños. Ellos pedían cosas inocentes a diferencia de los más grandes, como la chica delante suyo.

—Y yo que le iba a regalar trajes de uke para semes fetichistas —suspiró con dramatismo mirando hacia su armario.

—¿Por qué tienes eso?

—Los tengo para mis amigos, quiero hacerlos gays y para cuando lo logre les pondré esos trajes kukuku. —Rió de manera preocupante, asustando un poco a Santa, quien retrocedió un poco sintiendo que era peligrosa—. El yaoi dominará el mundo.

—¿Y si mejor te regalo unas sesiones de terapia psiquiátrica todo pagadas?

—Hmm jamás abandonaría mi yaoi ni mis lindos y seductores trajes.

—¿De qué tienes? —cuestionó con algo de curiosidad, después de todo él mismo era un pervertido.

—Son varios, de maid, de neko, de conejo play boy, enfermera y varios más, tengo prácticamente una sex shop para ukes.

—Creo que la terapia no alcanzara para curarte ttebayo.

—Sólo imagínese a su elfo con uno de esos —le recordó la chica haciendo que la mente del blondo hiciera un desfile de modas en su cabeza con el elfo moreno modelando todos los trajes mencionados—, pero como no hay deseo para mí por ser mayor, mejor los sigo guardando —dijo la chica con falsa tristeza.

—Espera, veré que hacer —pidió de inmediato Naruto pensando en los beneficios de concederle aquello—. Tengo un elfo pervertido que seguro tendrá algo de lo que pediste.

—Gracias, Santa —agradeció ella con una sonrisa de auténtica felicidad.

—Creo que no te estoy regalando nada, siento que hice un trueque —susurró más para sí mismo, al mismo tiempo en que borraba los recuerdos de la chica con su magia—. Pero es uno que vale la pena ttebayo —habló para sí mismo en voz baja abandonando el cuarto de la adolescente, quien se hallaba dormida con una sonrisa de felicidad y perversión.

—¿Ya estás listo, Dobe? —preguntó el elfo acercándose donde estaba Santa.

—Sí ttebayo —contestó muy animado ansiando regresar y mostrarle lo que consiguió de la chica—. Vamos a la siguiente casa.

Tanto Santa como su ayudante cayeron sin daño alguno en el patio de la casa vecina a la que acababan de visitar, se acercaron a la puerta de la residencia verificando que nadie se hallara despierto. Cuando el elfo se disponía a usar su magia para subir al tejado, para no romper la tradición de entrar por la chimenea, fue apresado repentinamente en un abrazo de Santa Claus.

—Teme te amo —dijo el rubio estrechándolo con cariño.

—¿A qué viene eso? —cuestionó con dudas.

—Sólo quería decirlo aprovechando que estamos debajo de un muérdago ttebayo —señaló con la mirada como sobre ellos estaba lo mencionado.

—Sólo se da un beso cuando se está debajo del muérdago.

—¿Quieres un beso mío? —preguntó Santa sonriendo enamorado.

—Usuratonkachi —reclamó enojado por hacerlo sonrojar—. También te amo.

—Ésta será la mejor navidad de todas ttebayo —afirmó feliz el de ojos azules, o al menos lo fue, hasta que oyó la voz de la dueña de la casa que se disponían a visitar.

—Hola, policía, un pedófilo en traje de Santa Claus está abusando de un niño vestido de elfo —denunció muy enojada la señora mientras le hablaba a la policía, viendo todo desde la ventana frontal que estaba al lado de la puerta delantera.

—O lo serían de no ser por esa señora —reclamó enojado el elfo por su momento romántico interrumpido—. Mejor nos vamos antes de que quieran meterte preso —dijo Sasuke tomando de la mano al rubio para empezar a correr lejos. Si esa humana creía que ellos sólo estaban disfrazados mejor, no quería que sus identidades fueran descubiertas.

—¡Espera, niño! ¡La policía vendrá pronto y te salvará! —gritó la señora desde el interior de la casa tratando de salvar al “niño”—. ¡No dejes que te corrompa ese pervertido!

Tanto Santa Claus como su elfo huyeron despavoridos antes de que la policía llegara y se perdieron en la oscuridad de la noche para seguir con su trabajo. Aunque a Naruto le molestó lo que le dijo esa señora, ya después “corrompería” a su elfo cuando celebraran haber repartido todos los regalos. Y el elfo no tenía intenciones de oponerse, hace demasiado tiempo que su novio y él no se dedicaban tiempo a solas, en definitiva, esa navidad la pasarían celebrando como sólo ellos sabían. Lo más seguro es que Uzumaki aprovecharía para ponerle alguno de los trajes que consiguió, usando como ventaja la necesidad de su elfo. Su clon tenía razón, su pequeño elfo también quería atención, así que él como buen Santa le daría el más grande y jugoso dulce como regalo a su Teme, aunque luego el más pequeño, en lugar de tener dolor de estómago, tuviera dolor de caderas.

 

FIN DEL OMAKE

 

 


End file.
